iVe missed you
by EndlessDream91
Summary: By their freshman year in high school, a friendship that everyone thought would never die, slowly breaks. It's their junior year now and they all have their different friend but is there still a chance for old friends to reunite? This is a Seddie
1. Introduction

**This is the first time I have uploaded or updated in a while so sorry if I'm kind of rusty. This idea has been in my head for awhile and finally I'm able to write it down. This is actually my second icarly story but the first is rarely read and no reviews. I really hope that this one will be different hopefully I will update consistently. I really hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone from iCarly or even the show iCarly but it is a very awesome show. GO SEDDIE. **

**Introduction**

Four years ago a popular webshow was created that was watched and known by almost everyone. Everyone loved watching the fun and humoress acts from the two best friends while their other friend filmed them but sadly that friendship died in their freshman year of high school.

Everyone was shocked when they announced that icarly was ending due to not enough time. For the people they went to school with, they watched as all three friends stopped hanging out with each other less and less. By the time the trio was sophmores they were never seen together anymore. It shocked everyone but eventually they got used to the fact that the dream team was no longer friends.

Carly stopped dedicating her time for school and started dedicating it to the social status. Never in a million year they thought they would see Carly Shay become a cheerleader but when she grew into her body sophmore year she decided it was time for a change. Spencer hated what happen to his sister. He doesn't like the new carly but would never tell her that.

Sam traded in her jokes and insults for volleyballs. She joined the team freshman year and was almost instantly recruited to Varsity. Coach says she is one of the best players they have had in years. Sam was the one who took the ending of icarly the hardest. She lost the two most important people that day, even though she would never admit how important they actually were. She made volleyball as a comfort net and has been using it ever since. She has made new friends that she can lean on. Surprisingly her mother married a decent guy who already had kids, even a son her own age, and loves them. She finally had siblings she can go to.

Freddie changed in looks and also attitude. He still does good in school but is not counted as a nerd. He took a interest in skateboarding and got a whole new set a friends. Of course the one thing he stayed true to was fencing. It was his way of telling him that the past did exist. it was his escape and he loved every second he was playing. He doesn't get pushed around that much because if someone did his friend who most likely beat the shit out of them and they are rubbing off on him. He loved his friends though they make him smile but still he missed the good old days with Carly and Sam.

That's why in their 10th grade the unthinkable happen. Carly starting showing interest in Freddie. At first he couldn't believe it but then wanted to see if there was still a chance to see if he could get his friends back and agreed to start going out with carly. He noticed how much carly and himself were different. He was alot more tough and sarcastic and she was more laid back and easy, Literally. She pratically jumped him the first date but he pushed her away. Everyone at school was shocked when they started dating, Especially Sam who felt hurt by the sudden change. They got to hang out together again but they didn't come back to her. She felt they didn't want her friendship anymore.

Well by the summer that year Freddie was sick of the new Carly and dumped her. She threw a screaming fit but left anyways. Freddie's friends couldn't be more happier.

Sam starting working at a bakery and surprisingly got really close to her co-workers which shocked her but all her co-workers were each other family members. The siblings watched out for her liked they did with each other.

Freddie works at a skateboading shop with his best friend who is actually his ex-girlfriend, Andy. He really became laidback and not so uptight, which scared the hell out of his mom, but made his life so much easier.

Although his friendship with Carly is beyond repairable, it's the start of their junior year. Who knows? Maybe there is still a chance with sam. Freddie hopes it won't be to violent.

**So this is pretty much an introduction and letting you know what has happen. I really hope it sounds interesting enough for you to continue reading it. I'll try tp update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**Thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	2. The new friends

**This is the first time I have uploaded or updated in a while so sorry if I'm kind of rusty. This idea has been in my head for awhile and finally I'm able to write it down. This is actually my second icarly story but the first is rarely read and no reviews. I really hope that this one will be different hopefully I will update consistently. I really hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone from iCarly or even the show iCarly but it is a very awesome show. GO SEDDIE. **

"Fredward Benson you get out of bed this instant." Freddie's mother yells from the other side of his bedroom door. He groggily wakes up and sighs towards the door. He is so happy that his mom let him put a lock on his door. Sometimes she was just to much.

"Ok ok I'm awake." He says loud enough for her to hear. He drops his head in his pillow before finally finding the enegry to move. While he got ready for school he heard his phone go off.

"Hey whats up?" He answer as he puts the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello Chubby" He hears his best friend say on the other end and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Andy I'm not Chubby." He says with a laugh.

"Well you're not chubby now but you have to admit the nickname is catchy." Andy response only to have Freddie laugh at her again. He shakes his head and sits on his bed.

"To you maybe. You are calling me fat Andy. You see my dilemma?" He tells her with humor. He really loved Andy. He met her late freshman year when they were partnered up in science. He noticed that she was sarcastic and free spoken which reminded her a lot of a friend he just lost. They dated for about two months before deciding to end things but it didn't stop them from becoming best friends. Even though they weren't together there was no way he could not live without Andy.

"Oh stop being such a baby and be ready in ten minutes. I'm on my way." She says.

"Alright I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and grabs his bag. He walks into the kitchen and sees his mom sitting at the table with her cup of coffee. He could tell that his mom was mad at him about something but didn't know what it was it about. He had an idea though. "Good morning."

"What time did you get to bed last night?" She ask him while he grabs a small box carton of juice.

"Wow not even a 'good morning' mom?" He says with irritation in his voice. Lately his mom has been getting on his case lately. She doesn't exactly approve of his friends.

"Answer the question Freward." She says with a stern voice and Freddie sighs.

"I don't know. 12 maybe? Me, Andy, and Seth closed the store last night and got something to eat. I just wasn't paying attention to the time. It's not like I was doing anything wrong." He answers. It was true though. The skate shop closes at 10 every night of course it takes them about a hour to actually close the store. He admits they snuck into the skate park for twenty mintues and grabbed something to eat but he came straight home after that.

"Anything wrong? You really think I'm okay with you staying out until all hours of the night with those deliquents?" She yells as she stood up from her seat.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Stop mom. They're not deliquents they are my friends. They have never done anything to you."

"They changed you. You are not my little Freddie." She answers as her voice breaks.

"That has nothing to do with them mom." He yells on the brink of losing it. He is really starting to get tired of his mom ragging down on his friends all the time. They didn't change him. If anything they saved him. He knew if he stayed there any longer he was gonna say something he would regret so he shakes his head and grabs his bag.

"Mom I'm almost 17 years old you gotta start to realize that or you are going to be in a world of disappointment." He tells her and walks out with a slam of a door. At the same time Spencer was walking out of his apartment.

"Whoa there Freddie you might break it off it's hinges." Spencer says. Freddie is taken back but relaxs and gives Spencer a small chuckle.

"Sorry. It's my mom. She is just getting a little furstrating.' He replies as he plays with the strap on his bag.

"Yeah I hear you guys been fighting alot lately." Spencer comments but Freddie could tell he was a little uncomfortable. Freddie sadly nods.

"Spencer have you seen my keys?" They hear Carly yell from inside the house.

"Well I better get going before she comes out here." Freddie says getting ready to leave. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now is Carly and her squeaky voice.

"You guys still fighting?" Spencer asks before he left. Freddie turns around.

"She didn't tell you?" Freddie asks confused.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asks. Freddie scratches the back of his neck. How do you tell your ex-girlfriend's brother that you broke up with her.

"Umm Spence. Me and Carly broke up a couple of weeks ago." He answers.

"Oh that explains it then." Spencer said and looks down. "Thats to bad. I was enjoying you bring around again. It was almost like old times."

It almost broke Freddie's heart when he heard what Spencer said. He knew what he meant. "I know what you mean. I miss them too but it don't think things can ever go back to the way they were. To much has changed."

Spencer nods. "Well I hope to see you around Freddie. I'm still the same old Spencer you know." He comments adding a small smile. Surprisingly it brought one to Freddie's face and he nods.

"I would like that." Freddie said. "Well I gotta get going. Bye Spence." He nods then makes his way to the lobby.

By the time he got to the lobby Andy was walking in.

"Just in time Chubby." Andy said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride Noisy." He said and walks with her to the car.

"No problem. I love driving your ass to hell." She says with her devious smiles as they get in the car. Freddie laughs and turns up the radio.

"Sam where are we going?' Josh, Sam's step brother, asks her as they drive to school.

"I'm just going to take a quick stop at the bakery for breakfast. Don't worry we'll get to school on time." Sam answers.

Josh shakes his head but no longer complains. "Fine aslong as you get me a donut."

"Deal" Sam winks.

When Sam's mom told her that she was going to get married she was spectically. She didn't know her mom was capable of having a decent relationship, let alone a marriage. When she first met Ben, she learn that he was a decent guy and thought 'what the hell is a guy like this doing with my mom?' So she was even more shocked when she found out that he had two sons. Josh who was her age and Lenny who was 6. Sam thought Lenny was the cutest kid. It surprised her how much she liked having them as her brothers.

"Do you have Practice today?" Josh asks.

"It still tryouts but yeah."

"Yeah yeah we all know you are going to make it anyway." Josh says unenthusiastically. "Man it's only been a week since school started and I'm already hating it."

Sam laughs and slaps his leg. "We have two more years and then you can decide if you want more schooling." Sam says.

She pulls up into the bakery parking lot, puts in park and gets out. She saw it was it's regular busy morning. Anne and Will, the oldest, were bussling around. She hops the counter and goes into the back where she sees Skandar, the youngest brother, stacking up some coffee cups and donuts.

"Whoa who has a delievery?" she ask as she gets her donut and smoothie she made the night before and saved it in the fridge.

"These are for my friends. I figured if I brought them some sugar and caffeine they will be alittle more awake." Skandar answers and flashes Sam a smile.

Sam laughs and shakes her head before grabbing an extra donut for Josh.

"Alright I'll see you at school Skan." She says and walks out. "Here's your donut. I only got you one so eat it well" She says as she throws a bag at Josh. She turns to see Josh almost inhaling the donut and laughs. She starts up the car and makes her way to school.

When she pulls up into the school she sighs. As much as she hated it she was really thankful for the friends she had now. They were no Carly or Freddie but they were just as important. Just like Volleyball was important. It was the only thing that motivated her to do well in school. Failing grades, No volleyball and she couldn't let that happen.

"How are you gonna get home? You going to wait for me or try and find a ride?" She ask Josh as they get out of the car.

"I don't know. We'll see." He answers looking completely bummed that he had to go to school.

"Alright I'm gonna meet up with the twins. I'll see you later sticks." She says laughing and starts walking away.

"Bye stones" He says and walks the other way. Once again that was a cute little nickname they made up considering Sam's punch were almost as hard as stone and Josh was kinda skinny like a stick. As much as she hated to admit it in the beginning Josh really did become her brother and her best friend. 'Speaking of best friends' she thinks to her self as she walks up to her group of friends. Of course they are mostly girls from the team and the rest are their boyfriends. She really liked the guys though. Most of them are the la push gang. A small indian reservation outside of Seattle. even though they are very big and intimating she thought they were a blast to hang out with. Kinda like the twins. Two of the leading scorers and also her best friends. NE and LA. Werid names right.

"Well it's about time you showed up." LA says to Sam as she made her way up to them. Sam smiles and takes a big sip from her smoothie.

"Sorry I took a breakfast stop by my work." She answers with a innocent smile.

"And you didn't get any for us?" NE asks like she is applalled.

"Have we taught you nothing Sammy?" Embry asks after. Embry is NE's boyfriend. They started dating late sophmore year but everyone knows they should have been dating longer then that if they weren't so stubborn.

"oh no you have taught me plenty I just choose not to listen." She smiles and winks after.

Paul, the guy that she felt she was the closest to comes up next to her and slides his arm over her shoulder. "You are a cruel girl." He tells her with a smile.

She smiles after and leans closer into his side. "And yet you love me."

NE scoffs and laughs. "Remind us why again?" Sam laughs and lightly pushes her shoulder.

Freddie is with his gang outside on the front steps where they always hang out since it's not so sunny. Besides his friends are jokester, and loud ones at that so I think their classmates would appreciate if they were outside. He didn't care he was tired of what people thought of him. Especially someone like Carly. He sighs and runs his hands over his face. He can't believe how messed up everything had gotten. Why did their friendship just fade away? Why couldn't it be regained? He hated how things turned out between them. He especially hates himself for not talking to Sam. He tried to reconnect with Carly but of course that didn't work out so well but he never got a chance with Sam. It wasn't like he wasn't keeping tabs on her. He went to every single one of her game cheering her on in the corner. He smiles as he remembers. She always looks like she is having so much fun when she plays.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" his friend Sophie asks as she sits down next to him. Sophie is the true mystery in disguise. She looks like this inncoent sweet girl but she has her moments where she will shock you and hurt you. Luckily Freddie has never experienced that.

"Nothing much" He answers with a smile.

"You aren't thinking about that Carly girl again, are you?" She asks with a grimace. Freddie laughs and shakes his head.

"No, well sort of but not anything good." He tells her and winks. Sophie laughs and nods.

"Alright here is your morning sugar for today." His really good friend Skandar tells them as he comes baring food. Andy squeals as he hands her a coffee.

"I love you and your dear family." She says in delight as he hands out the rest of the food.

"Well that's always good to hear." He laughs out. Skandar didn't look like the type of person that would want to hang out with them but when Freddie introduced him to his friends, he fitted right in. Him and Freddie has PE sophomore year which they hated but dealed with it and they really formed a tight friendship. Skandar became the brother Freddie never got to have.

"Hey Freddie you still never told us how Carly took the break up." Drake says with a sly smile. Drake was more of the musician in the group then a skater but just as devious. He was junior just like them while his brother Seth was a sophomore and his older brother, Reid was a senior and surprisingly all three brothers hung out with the group.

"Not much to tell. She screamed and had a hissy fit." He answers bluntly.

"Not that surprising." Reid commented from the side of his brother. Drake turns to him and nods but then something catches his attention on the side. Elizabeth Watson, a girl he has had a crush on for almost two years. His friends turn to see what had his attention and automatically knew what it was.

"Seriously bro what are you waiting for? You should just ask her out already." Reid says.

Drake shakes his head and looks down at the donut Skandar got for him. "It doesn't matter. Besides isn't she dating that jockstrap?" He says. Freddie becomes sadden because he knew Drake really likes her but doesn't believe she could like somebody like him. She was academic, he was just making it. Or else that's what Drake told him when he went to him to talk.

"No. Lizzy isn't it dating Ron, Drake. He just follows her around like a lost puppy." Sophie answers hoping to bring up his spirit. He gives her a nod and a small smile but that's about it. They knew it was the end of the conversation but it didn't stop Reid from pushing his brother.

"Skandar this coffee is so good, What did you put in it?" Andy says relieveing the awkward tension. They were always thankful for Andy. She definitely knew how to break the ice.

"Just love for you Andy." He tells her and gives Freddie a wink. They all groan when the bells rings.

"Alright lets get to class." Freddie says standing up and brushing himself off. He helps Sophie up and they all head inside. Right now it was just Andy, Freddie, and Skandar but Andy's class was farther.

"Why do I have to be at the other end of the School?" Andy complains.

"So guys can stare at your hot ass." Skandar replies. Andy punches him in the shoulder while Freddie laughs at the two.

"I'll see you after. Bye brothers." Andy says as she gives them the peace sign.

"See ya." They call out to her and walk into class. Andy makes her way but collides into somebody. The person grabs her arms before she could fall.

"Sorry about that." The person says. Andy looks up and sees one of the most hottest guys she has seen that attended this school.

"Don't worry you can bump into me anyday." She says slightly dazed. In her mind she couldn't believe she just said that but she wouldn't let it show in her face. The hottie laughs and blushes.

"I might have bumped your head pretty hard huh?" He comments with a chuckle but lets go of her arms.

"Nah I'm a big girl I can handle it, Mr.?" She starts.

"Sorry." He says shaking his head alittle. "Josh, Whats your name little lady?" He says in his attempt to be smooth. Andy had to admit. It was adorable.

"Andy. It was nice bumping into you Josh." She says and starts making her way to her class but she walks backward so she can continue talking to him. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"I look forward to it Andy." He smiles. Andy winks and turns around. Josh turns away from her retrating back and lets out a breathe. "Did that just happen?" He whispers to himself but laughing it off and walking into class.

**So how was the first chapter? **

**Review review review**

**I really hope it sounds interesting enough for you to continue reading it. I'll try tp update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**Thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	3. How have you've been?

**So I'm Finally updating this story that I noticed hasn't been updated in practically a year but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I do think it sounds good so let me know what you think and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. **

It was lunch time at the school, and Andy came running out to the steps with a smile on her face.

"Whoa what's the rush hot stuff?" Skandar asks as everyone looks up from each other to her.

"Does anyone know a Josh in this school?" She asks as she plumps down besides Freddie.

"About 6. Why?" Freddie answers.

"I know about 3 in my grade." Reid adds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No he couldn't be a senior. He is actually kind of scrawny like Seth." Andy comments, more to herself, then the others but Seth still heard and replied in offense.

"I'm not scrawny." He yells out. Reid and Drake laugh out and shakes their head.

"Sorry baby boy but you are kinda scrawny." Reid says, still laughing at Seth's face. Seth knew this was a losing battle and just shakes his head and looks away from them. Drake nudges his shoulder. He looks back and gives them a small smile.

"He has brown spikey hair, brown eyes, and a big smile, and such an adorable face." Andy continues to explain.

"Why are you explaining a stuffed teddy bear?" Reid asks, trying to get her out of her mind indeuced subject. Andy snaps her head at Reid and gives him a glare. Freddie and Skandar look at each other and chuckle.

"He's not a teddy bear, he's this guy I bumped into going to first period today. I want him Freddie." She turns to her best friend.

Freddie was taken back for a second before putting his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. "Ok but you have to stop treating him like a dog. You can't just want him. If you want to get to know him then go look for him and make an effort to get to know him."

Andy sighs and rolls her head back. "But that's so boring."

Sophie laughs and shakes her head. "Come on Andy. I'm on my way to the cafeteria. Come with me, maybe you'll see him there" She suggests and stands up and dust off her pants. Freddie notices the lingering on from Skandar but doesn't call him out on it...Yet.

The girls leave the boys alone in a comfortable silence, when Elizabeth comes stroming out of the school and stands at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dray you should go ask if she is okay." Reid hints nudging Drake's arm towards the girl.

"I told you guys to lay off." Drake whispers sharply but still doesn't take his eyes off her.

"Seriously Dray stop being a pansy ass, She is finally alone and now you have a subject to hopefully break the tension. Just give it a try." Seth adds.

"Yeah Dray, you don't give enough credit. I'm pretty sure you could make this girl fall at you. Just turn on the Dray charm. It won't hurt." Freddie tells him with a smile. Drake continues to dwell on it then growls and walks towards her. He takes a deep breath before taking a step infront of her.

"You okay?" He quietly asks. Elizabeth sharply turns her head but softens her gaze when she sees a boy she doesn't recognize.

"Umm Yeah kinda. Just a little irritated." She answers shyly.

"Been there, Still kinda doing that." He comments truthfully as he scratches the top of his head but gives her a small smile. She chuckles and nods her head. "Anything I can help you with?" He adds.

"Yeah, you can tell me your name." She says with a stern smile.

"Drake Garwin." He tells her. He lets a breathe he didn't realize he was holding until he sees her smile.

"Hi Drake, It's nice to meet you."

"I think Mr. McGergor just does it to torture me." LA complains at the lunch table but Sam just kinda tunes them out. She always does around this time. It was where she always use to see Freddie and Cary from a distance but then Freddie stopped coming to the cafe. She heard he hangs out in the front steps nut she never had the guts to see.

"Hey Sluggers." Paul says as he sits next to her. She smiles and nods her head then goes back to her food. Paul is probably the closest guy friend she has besides her step brothers. She went out with him for about a year and half but when her feelings didn't seem to grow she decided to be fair to him and ended their relationship. He understood and for a while kept a distance before sucking it up and hanging out with her again.

"Sam you have McGergor? Do you think he is being fair?" LA asks, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's a teacher, Whenever are they ever fair?" She replies.

"Gosh you are such a party pooper." NE comments from the other side of the table.

"Shut Up no I'm not." She chuckles out. She sees Josh walking into the cafe and stands up. "I'll be right back." She tells them before walking off. Paul turns back to the girls.

"How is she doing?"

The twins shrug their shoulders. "Most of the days she is smiling so thats a good thing." LA answers first.

"Other days she just get really quiet. Especially at lunch. I think it's because of Malibu Barbie over there." NE comments as she tosses her head at the cheerleading table where Carly sat.

"Don't worry about Shay Babe. We'll take care of her, just like we've been taking care of her for the past two years." Embry whispers to NE and kisses her forehead.

"Still like to punch her in her mouth." LA says before taking a bite out of her lunch.

"What's up Sticks?" Sam tells Josh as she stands next to him, while he gets his lunch.

"Hey Stones."

"So did you find a ride or am I gonna take you?" She asks. He sighs and shrugs his shoulder.

"I guess I'll wait." He answers, monotone.

"You sure?" She asks. He nods his head. She could tell something was up. Usually he is always smiling or joking around but something was different.

"Hey what's up?" She asks as she lays her hand on his wrist.

He turns to her and gives her a small smile. "Look Sam I've just been having a bad day. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Go sit with the twins I'm sure they could use your sarcastic witty banter."

"What are you talking about? They usually are being the sarcastic ones." Sam shoots back.

"Well then...Go show whose boss." He replies with a smirk. She chuckles and lightly punches his shoulder before walking away. Josh pays for his lunch and sits next to a couple of his classmates. All of sudden the chair besides him gets pulled out and surprisingly he sees the girl he bumped into, sitting next to him.

"Hi ya" She tells him with a 100 watts smile. Even he just met her, he couldn't help but notice after the shitty day he has been having, her smile really did brighten his day.

"Hey Andy right?" He says with a smile back.

"I was hoping to see you again." She admits. She pauses, not believing she actualy said that, and blushes.

Josh decides to make her feel a little comfortable and nudges her arm. "Don't worry, So did I."

Andy chuckles and looks back. She sees Sophie give her a smile and a thumbs up before walking out of the cafe.

"So how is your day going?" She asks as she turns back to Josh.

"I have to say a whole lot better." He answers and gives her a smile that made her insides feel like jello. She wonder what was really with this guy? There was just something about him that made Andy..Literally want to jump him.

It was the end of school and Freddie ran to the school parking lot to try and catch Andy as soon as he could. He found her leaning on her car.

"Hey Chubby" She greets him with a smile.

"Hey I hope it's okay but I'm gonna walk over with Skandar to his house." Freddie tells her.

"Not at all cause I was gonna tell you, you have to walk anyways." She answers truthfully.

"Why?" Freddie asks. He raises his eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest looking at her suspiciously.

"Well remember when I was talking about that boy at lunch?"

"Yes" He says still looking at her with the same expression.

"Well I found him at the cafe and I found out he needed a ride home so I offered." She answers with a smile. Although Freddie tried to look like it bothered him, he ends up breaking his stance and laughs.

"Fine but be careful okay." He tells her. She smiles brightly and nods her head. She gives him a hug.

At the same time, Josh runs up to Sam who was at the front doors of school. "I'm glad I caught you. I was able to find a ride." He tells her as they step out.

"Oh alright. Well then I guess I'll see you at home. Who is it?" She asks.

"My friend Andy. Don't worry she won't hurt me." He answers. Sam grabs his arm and raises her eyebrow.

"Andy is a girl? Aww yay you finally figured out the female species." She squeals with a smile. Josh laughs and pushes her.

"Shut up alright."

"Alright well then I'll see you." She says and walks past him to the gym while Josh walks to the parking lot.

"Hey just in time." Andy says as she sees him walk up. She opens the door for him and playfully bows. Josh throws his head back and laughs but plays along.

"Why thank you my lady." He curtsy and then gets in. Andy closes the door trying to containing bright big smile, unknowingly Josh is trying to do the same thing.

As Sam walks to the gym she bumps into something hard, especially her head. She grabs her forehead and looks forward. "Damn what the hell?"

Her jaw drops to the floor when she sees Freddie holding his forehead and looking at her.

"Freddie?" She whispers. Freddie's eyes grow wide and he takes a step forward.

"Sam, wow I mean..How are you doing?" He recovers and smiles. Sam still stands frozen in shock.

She clears her throat and answers quietly. "Umm Pretty good I guess but I have to go I'm sorry." She leaves before he could say anything. Freddie tries to say anything but nothing could come out. He couldn't believe, he finally had Sam in front of him. She finally said something to him and then left before he could say anything. It made him think, actually he didn't need to think. There was no doubt in his mind that he missed her. He misses his best friend.

**Yes they have finally met. Although short, it is definitely not the last time. So let me know what you all think? and what you would look forward too? I want to write what you will enjoy so please feel free to review. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	4. Kill me now

**So I have update once again and I think this chapter might be a little short but I just felt it was better to end it there then to continue on. I'm going to try an update as soon as possible so we will see. I hope everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anyone or anything in this story.. Except for a few maybe.**

Sam runs into the locker room and collapse against her locker. LA notices Sam while getting ready for tryouts, and walks up to her. "Sam are you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Sam looks up at her and slowly shakes her head. "No not a ghost. More like a blast from the past." She answers then walks into the bathroom. She washes her face before staring at herself in the mirror.

"Seriously Sam? What are you afraid of?"

...F...

Freddie and Skandar are walking down the streets of Seattle, while talking about everything, but Freddie's mind keeps going back to Sam. She couldn't even look at him. Did she hate him?

"Ok I give up. What's going on with you man?" Skandar says and it shakes Freddie out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. It's just...I bumped into an old friend right before I met up with you and it's just kind of bothering me."

"Why? What happen?"

" She couldn't even look at me man. She keep her eyes on the ground, said she had to go, and left before I could even take a breath to answer." He explains and looks down at his feet. Skandar notices the frown.

"Hey man it's okay. Maybe if you really want to get some answers or reconnect with her or whatever the hell you want to do, you have to get to know her again. I'm pretty sure you both have changed a lot in two years but she is still the same Sam you use to know."

Freddie stops walking and stares at Skandar. Skandar notices and smirks. "How did you know?"

"Come on I'm like freakin Yoda. You really think I wouldn't have know who you were talking about." Skandar answers and resume walking. Freddie chuckles and shakes his head before walking up with Skandar. He should have known.

...S...

Throughout tryouts, Sam has been a little off and everyone could tell. When she wasn't needed, NE and LA took her a side.

"Alright what's going on with you?" NE starts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Oh gosh nothing alright." Sam fights back. She tries to walk away but LA just pulls her back.

"Look you said you saw someone, and that 'Someone' is screwing up your game. Your hits aren't as hard, your coordination is lacking, and you are losing your focus." LA accuses. Sam sighs and leans against the bleachers.

"Fine I bumped into Freddie on the way here." Sam admits. NE and LA's eyes grow big and they take a step closer to Sam.

"Are you serious? What happen?" they squeal and Sam rolls her eyes.

"I don't know okay. I panic. I just walked away." Sam admits.

"Why? Did he say something mean? Do I need to kick his ass?" NE asks.

Sam chuckles and gives a small smile but shakes her head. "No he was actually really nice. He asked how I was doing but I just froze and told him I had to go. I'm such a loser." She groans and slaps her forehead.

LA laughs and takes her hand away from her forehead. "Yes you are but that's not the point. The point is that Freddie isn't here right now. Tryouts is and you need to get your head in the game." LA tells her.

Sam sighs and leans her head against the Bleachers. "Here baby just play the game and then after we will help you with Freddie." NE offers. Sam nods her head and takes NE's hand.

"Come on let's do this Slapshot or people are going to start thinking you are getting sloppy." LA calls her by her nickname and Sam laughs. Her friends really did always know how to make her feel better. They make her feel wanted for who she is and that was something she always needed, and they came just when she needed them.

...F...

Freddie was making his way to the elevator when he saw Spencer walking out. "Hey Spence, where you going?" He asks.

"Freddo, I just wanted to get out of the apartment. Carly has her friends over and it's just too much…" He starts and he tries hard to figure out a word and Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Feminine atmosphere." Freddie offers and Spencer nods.

"Yes that's an excellent way to put it." He agrees.

Freddie laughs out loud. It felt good to see Spencer being Spencer. He was always the cause of Freddie's laugh and he was glad to see that he still had it.

"Hey umm do you wanna go and get something to eat? I really don't want to get home yet and it seems you don't want to either." Freddie tells him and Spencer smirks.

"Avoiding mommy dearest?" Spencer asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"YYYEEESSS!" Freddie groans, not even trying to hide his dislike towards the idea.

Spencer laughs. "Alright, why not? What are you hungry for?"

Freddie thought about it, he remember when he was with Carly she never wanted to eat anything to oily, or greasy. It was always a salad for her or something totally disgusting and it made him wonder if she put Spencer through the same thing.

"Umm how does a big juicy burger sound to you?" He asks him and saw a smile make his way to Spencer's face.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." He tells him before grabbing Freddie's arm and pulling him out the door. "Lets go." Freddie laughs as Spencer pulls him along.

...G...

Down the block from the bakery, the skate park was there, filled with kids. Among those kids were Seth and Sophie on their skateboard while Reid and Drake watch, sitting down crossed legged leaning up against the fence. They notice Andy walking in with a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"I'm guessing she found her teddy bear." Reid says loud enough for her to hear when she makes her way towards them. She glares at him but both could tell it was all playful.

"Shut up. But in all intent and purpose yes I did." She answers and sits on the other side of Drake. "Gosh he is incredible. He is so geeky and pathetic it's adorable. He was trying to act cool that it just made him look like a fool."

"I don't get it. You insult him but that is what's good about him?" Drake asks, confusion etched all over his face. He looks over his brother to see him with the same expression. Reid scratches his head. He would have laughed at his older brother if he didn't feel the same way.

"Yes I love him." Andy squeals out.

Reid shakes his head and looks away. "I will never understand woman." He whispers and Drake nods his head. "No kidding."

They didn't know that Andy knew exactly what they were talking about and she rolls her eyes. "You guys are hopeless." She mutters.

"We are the hopeless one? You just called the guy pathetic yet you are in love with him? Fine we maybe hopeless but you need to get your priority straight." Reid says in defense and Drake couldn't hold back his laugh. He throws his arm over Andy's shoulder and pulls her close.

"Don't worry. We are all hopeless." He says. He meant it as a good thing but apparently both Andy and Reid didn't like it because before he knew it they were both slapping him in the arms. He stares at them in shock before Andy smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Like Reid said, He will never understand women.

"So tell us about this kid anyway." Reid says. Andy smiles and starts the long conversation about everything she learns about Josh from the ride home. As much as Reid and Drake were dreading the conversation, they were happy for her. She was a lot to love, trust them, they knew but she deserve it and they always hoped for the best for her.

...F...

Spencer and Freddie made themselves comfortable at a comfortable diner near their place. Freddie remember coming there with Andy and thought their food was great so he suggested it. He knew what he wanted but he found interest in watching Spencer figure out what he wanted. Spencer looks like he was concentrating really hard to find something interesting.

"Hey how is everyone doing today?" the waitress greets as she place a cup of water for both of them. Spencer looks up and was just about to answer until he lays his eyes on her and he gets jawstruck. She was a small light brunette girl with a smile that could light up a room and shiny hazel brown eyes, She was just so beautiful, or else that's what Spencer thought. He didn't say anything though. Every time he tried to get a girl's attention all he ends up doing is making a fool of himself. He looks down at the table again.

Freddie caught notice of it and raises his eyebrow but then shakes his head. "We tonight great, thank you and how is your day going?" He answers her.

"Great surprisingly. Can I get you guys anything?" She answers with a smile, as she takes out her pad.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with extra crispy fries and a pepsi please." Freddie orders. "What about you spencer?" he says as he turns both of their attention to Spencer who was once again concentrating on his menu.

"Ummm can I have the….umm.. I'll have.." He says but he just couldn't get anything out.

"Did you need a few more minutes?" The waitress says with a laugh.

"Nah do you have any special tonight?" Freddie asks.

"Well I think we have a BBQ ribs special or BBQ burger which has been a popular favorite." She suggests.

"I think I'll try the BBQ burger then with fries and a coke as well." Spencer finally answers. He turns to look at her and she gives him a smile, which did make him feel a little better. He felt a little tension leave his body.

"Alright coming right up and if you have any questions call out for Anna and I'll get you whatever you need." She tells them giving them one last smile before walking away.

Freddie and Spencer sit there in an awkward silence before Freddie couldn't take it anymore and broke it. "So I'm guessing you like her?" He asks with a small smile.

Spencer blushes. "Shut up." He whispers and looks away. Freddie laughs and shakes his head but he doesn't continue.

"Speaking of shutting up, you were pretty quiet on the way here, anything on your mind Freddo?" Spencer says, brightening up instantly and leans his elbows on the table like an eager kid waiting for his story.

Freddie let out a chuckle before sighing. "Yeah kind of. I don't know. I bumped into Sam today."

"Really? How is she?" Spencer asks.

"That's the thing. I ask her that and she just told me she had to go and left. She clearly didn't want to talk to me anymore. I don't know I guess I'm just a little sad. I was hoping you know if I ever saw her again we could hang out." He confesses.

Spencer nods. "Well when you were with Carly did any of you guys try to talk to her?"

"Well no all Carly wanted to do was go to the mall, hang out with her friends, or makeout." He noticed that Spencer flinched when he said that. "I could barely find time to hang out with my friends." He finishes.

"Well maybe she was hurt by that. She saw her two previous best friends hanging out but they didn't try to hang out with her she might have thought you two didn't care or didn't want to hang out with her." Spencer offer and the thought made Freddie sick. He really hoped she didn't feel that way.

"Oh gosh I hope not. I would never want to make her feel that way." Freddie groans and throws his head back.

"You'll never find out if you don't ask her Freddie." Spencer tells him and Freddie just continues to groan.

"She doesn't want to talk to me Spence." Freddie cries out.

"Well don't give up. Try again little one." Spencer tells him and taps his hand on Freddie's head.

"Here's your food boys." Anna says as she lays their plates in front of them. Spencer sits up straight and tries to smile.

"Hi. That was fast." He spits out. Anna looks a little taken back but smiles.

"Fast service, happier customers. You guys enjoy your food now." She tells them then walks away. Now it was Spencer turn to groan while Freddie laughs in amusement.

...S...

Later that night Sam makes her way into the house. She leaves her keys on the table by the door and walks into the kitchen.

"Sammy." Lenny screams and runs to her and hugs her.

Sam smiles and hugs him back. She loved Lenny just as much as Josh. He was so cute and it was hard not to love him.

"How was volleyball?" He asks.

"It was okay but I'm really sore and tired so I think I'm going to call it an early night." She answers him but looks at her mom who nods her head.

"Alright. Well there is dinner in fridge in case you get hungry which we all know you will." Her mom tells her with a secret smile.

She gives her a small smile and nods her head.

"Good night Sammy." Lenny tells her. She bends down and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. She hugs him one last time before standing up and walking up to her room. She collapses on her bed and sighs out.

"It has definitely been a long day." She tells her self and turns her head to the bulletin board she had up in her room. It was filled with pictures and drawings. Most of them were pictures of her and gang but in the middle was a picture of her, Carly, and Freddie. She couldn't help but notice how her eyes always seem to go back to Freddie.

She groans out loud and pulls her hair. "Just kill me now."

**So you all have to review and let me know what you think. Criticism, Ideas, you loved it, you hated it, anything though. Reviews always helps me and encourages me so please please review. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**EndlessDream91**


	5. It all you can do buddy

**Chapter Summary- While Sam and Freddie try to avoid each other their friends show them they are not alone. A couple of Strangers meet and Lenny discovers a new hobby.**

The next day at school Sam avoided Freddie like the plague. Of course it never occurred to her that she didn't need to be so drastic considering they've been going to the same school for two years and yesterday was the first time they saw each other in a while. LA and NE thought she was crazy but every time they tried to tell her that, she would try to bite their heads off. After the first five times they just gave up, even after a while LA started having fun and played along with her. That was until NE gave her a slap in the head.

What she didn't know, was that Freddie was having the same problem. He wanted to talk to her but he also didn't want too. All his friends could tell that something was up but decided not to say anything, just trying to keep him in the conversation and keep him laughing. He could tell the effort his friends were doing and he was really thankful for it. He was just happy that today was Friday and tomorrow he could just relax, go to work and not have to worry about making a fool about himself in front of Sam again.

As he was walking to his class after lunch he felt someone take his upper arm. He turns around to see Reid nodding his head towards the exit. "What?" He asks.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It looks like you need to get out of here and talk." Reid tells him.

If it was any other day, Freddie would have probably said no, but then again Reid probably wouldn't have offered anyway. Next thing he finds himself running out towards Reid's car and driving away.

"Thanks man." He tells him as he slumps against the car seat and lets out a breath.

"No problem. But now you just gotta tell me what's wrong." Reid tells him with a smirk. Just as Freddie was about to complain Reid holds up his finger. "Not right now. Lets go to a drive thru- and then we'll go to my house."

"We just finished lunch." Freddie tells him, laughing at the suggestion.

"I want real food." Reid fights back with a smile and laughs as well.

"Well in that case..." Freddie starts with a Smirk.

~s~

Sam was in the cafe with her friends trying to look around for Freddie, trying to be discreet as possible. She knew she was acting like an idiot but the thought of having to face Freddie made her feel sick. Why was she so scared to talking to Freddie? Maybe because he dated Carly and hasn't even tried to talk to her in two years? "But then again he tried to talk to you yesterday and you were the one that ran off." She tells herself in the head.

"Okay girl seriously what is up with you?" Paul asks her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"nothing, just let it go." Sam mumbles out but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah you wanna try that again and maybe this time I might believe you." He tells her. She looks up at him to see him smirking at her and she rolls her eyes. She was never able to get anything past him. She stares at him for a couple more seconds before sighing and leaning back into her seat.

"I'm just having a bad day, that's all." She tells him hoping he would just let it go after that.

"Try again."

"Gosh look I ran into someone the other day and I just I don't know how I feel about it." She explains after, more irritable then ever.

"Why? Did they hurt you? Who was it?" Paul asks, jumping into defense that Sam couldn't help but smiling. She wished things could have worked out with Paul cause he was such a great guy even though he is a little hot head like her but she knew it wasn't right, she was never going to fully love him as cliché as that sounds and he deserved that. She lays her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"No Paul, no one hurt me, we used to be friends and seeing him yesterday stirred something in me that I didn't know was there I guess." She admits.

Paul softens and brings his arm over her shoulder. "Well whenever you figure out what is going on remember you got us okay. Now stop acting like temperamental spaz, you are scaring the freshman." He teases her only to be met with a slap on the back of his head.

The ride to Reid's house was quiet but Freddie grew confused when Reid pulled up into a unknown house.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to your place?" He asks getting out of the car.

"We are." Reid answers pulling out his keys with one hand, while the other holds the bag of food. "I don't live with my brothers."

Freddie wanted to ask more questions but decided to wait until they at least got into the house. Looking around the house is smaller than the house he went to when he would visit Drake and Seth but it did have a nice homey feeling to it. He looked around and saw a lot of pictures of a baby who looked just like Reid except instead of Blue eyes, this child had light hazel eyes.

"What's going on?" Freddie asks, making himself comfortable in what he thought would be the family room. Reid chuckles coming out from the kitchen area and sitting on the couch across from Freddie.

"Welcome to my humble home, now relax and eat. I didn't bring you here to stress you out even more that you already were making yourself all day." Reid tells him, pushing his food closer to Freddie.

Freddie sighs and nods his head before grabbing his food.

"You wanna talk about it?" Reid starts.

Freddie shrugs and Reid just nods. He grabs his food as well as they start to eat in a very uncomfortable silence.

"You know this silence isn't going to get anymore comfortable, so you might as well start talking." Reid laughs out after a couple seconds of quietness that he could hardly handle.

"Its just me being a idiot or actually more like a pansy." Freddie shakes out.

"And what brought this self hatred on?" Reid asks putting down his food and giving Freddie his undivided attention.

Freddie groans and runs his hands through this hair.

"oh that is a girl groan if I ever heard one." Reid laughs out. Freddie glares up at him for a second before dropping his shoulders and nodding his head.

"yeah. Sam."

"Puckett, your old friend? What happen?"

"We bumped into each other yesterday and when I asked to see how she was doing she ran away like I had some contagious disease-"

"Yeah I'm sure you do, a disease called The Unfortunate Past." Reid answers with a face that makes Freddie feel like an idiot for not knowing what it was but right now he really didn't know what Reid was talking about.

"come on don't look at me like that you know what I'm talking about. You guys were best friends and I'm pretty sure seeing you and mega bitch get together was a blow to her ego as well. She is probably hurt and then having to deal with all the feeling being thrown face first by bumping into you probably freaked her out." Reid explains before taking a bite into his burger.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Freddie asks, desperate for an answer. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam in anyway and he never really thought that by dating Carly that would hurt her. Now that he thinks about it, of course it would. 'Freddie you really are a idiot.'

"Just give her some time and if you really want to try and get a second chance at her friendship then go and talk to her but start off slow, let her know what your intentions are and then let her come to you. That's all you can do buddy."

~S~

After school that day LA makes her way to the bakery hoping to catch Sam if she was working.

She notices a older guy at the registrar helping the customers while a slightly younger boy is behind the counter getting the pastries and coffee that are being order. As she continues to look at the younger she remembers that she goes to school with him but for the life of her she couldn't remember his name, which is werid because she thought he was really cute. She decided to quickly go up to him.

"Umm Hi there." She says out loud. He looks at her in surprise before relaxing and smiling at her.

"Hi how can I help you?" He asks professionally.

"I was wondering if Sam was working today?" She asks as she moves closer to the glass counter.

"Oh no not until Sunday. Was there anything you needed?" He shot her a smile and she couldn't help but feel giggly. Why has she never noticed him before? She knew about Sam being friends with Freddie before, and she knew Freddie and this guy were friends, she also knew Sam and this guy worked together so why does she not know anything more about him?

"Yeah first you can tell me your name?" She asks.

He first looks taken back but laughs it off and shakes his head. "Skandar."

"Well hi Skandar, its nice to meet you, I'm-" She starts but before she knew it he interrupts her.

"LA."

"you know me?" She asks.

"Of course. The school's twin Volleyball players. You guys are kinda hard to miss." He admits. She notices the little hint of pink that reaches his cheeks but decides not to call him out on it.

"Skandar brother, can you get a move on and stop flirting." The older guys says as he rushes past Skandar.

Skandar now blushes furiously as he rolls his eyes. "That would be my cue unfortunately." He tells LA.

"that's okay I should let you get back to work anyways. It was nice meeting you." She tells him with a smile and actually meaning it.

"yeah you too. I'll see you at school sometime." He suggest and she nods her head.

"yeah definitely." She tells him before leaving the bakery with a ring of a bell not noticing the eyes following her.

~S~

When Sam gets home she drags herself to living room and dropping herself on the couch, not to graciously either. before she knows it she hears the excited screaming of her little stepbrother running towards her but is able to stop him before he jumps on her. He softly sits next to her but continue smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" She asks him.

"My friend at school, JayJay, he brought his skateboard today and it was so cool, so I asked mom if I could get one and she said yes, she also mention that you know how to ride one. Can you teach me how to ride Sam? Please?" Lenny asks all in one breath, emphasing the please as much as he could.

As much as Lenny looked completely adorable, Sam really didn't feel like teaching him right now but she really couldn't say no to that face, no matter how much she wanted to.

"You know I will but not right now buddy, I'm so tired." She tells him as she pulls him close to lie down with her on the couch and cuddle close to him. "How about tomorrow? I'll take you to the skate shop. We can buy you pads and a helmet and if they aren't to expensive maybe we can buy you a skateboard as well." She offers and can already feel Lenny buzzing with excitement.

"REALLY?" he screams out as he sits up and beams at her.

She smiles just as brightly as him and nods her head. "Well first we would have to ask you dad but sure why not?"

"Ok I'll asks when he gets home."

"Ok buddy but for now cuddle with me." She says as she grabs him again and pulling him down next to her, making sure they are both comfy.

She knows there are a lot of things in her life right now that is just so chaotic but her family, thats the one thing that will always make her smile.

**Don't hate me for how long it has been since I've updated but here is the next chapter I hope it is to everyone liking, feel free to comment, review, yell at me for not updating in a year or two trust I am so mad at myself.**

**Endlessdream91**


End file.
